With you I won't break down
by Lilly5
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Klassenausflug endet in einem Desaster und als Joey wieder erwacht, ist nichts mehr so, wie es einmal war... SXJ Rating trifft auf spätere Kapitel zu.


Ich tue es schon wieder. Ich mache ein Fass ohne Boden auf. Diesmal glaube ich zumindest, dass ich das Ende schon sehen kann, aber ich könnte es genauso gut jederzeit aus den Augen verlieren. Eines ist sicher: es gibt auf jeden, jeden Fall einen zweiten Teil und vielleicht sogar einen dritten. Die Dinge brauchen Zeit, sich zu entwickeln, fürchte ich.

Mein Besitz beschränkt sich lediglich auf die Ideen im Handlungsverlauf dieser Geschichte und selbst diese können mir genommen werden.

Für dieses Kapitel gilt bezüglich Yaoi noch Entwarnung. Es baut sich nur ganz langsam im Hintergrund auf und ist nicht mehr als das, was man darin sehen will. Lest zwischen den Zeilen, und es ist sichtbar. In dem(/n) nächsten Kapitel(n) wird sich das jedoch gezielt ändern, also seid gewarnt. SXJ, natürlich.

Der Einstieg ist albern, lacht mich bitte nicht aus. Irgendwie muss ich schließlich anfangen. Sorry für den Titel, aber ich mag es wirklich nicht, Dinge beim Namen zu nennen.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_With you I won't break down._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo _

Vor lauter Vorfreude wippte Yugi von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während Joey gelangweilt die Leute um ihn herum musterte. Was waren die denn alle so aufgeregt? Sie machten heute mit der Klasse einen Ausflug in eine Ausstellung. Blumen und Gartengestaltung oder so. Außer der Schulklasse war weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

„Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten!" kreischte Tea und einige der Mädchen aus der Klasse stimmten ihr eifrig zu. Tristan schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zu Joey um.

„Unglaublich... wie sind wir nur da reingeraten, Kumpel? Wie konnte uns die Lehrerin so reinlegen…" Die Lehrerin war letzte Woche morgens total aufgeregt ins Klassenzimmer gestürmt und hatte ganz glücklich von einer neuen Ausstellung erzählt, die bald in der Stadt eröffnen würde. Sie hatte gesagt, dass der Direktor ihr die Erlaubnis für einen Besuch erteilt habe – es handele sich um eine kostenlose, exklusive Aktion, bei der es gelte, die Anlagen an einem Publikum zu testen – und sie nur noch die Bestätigung von der Klasse brauche, um alles zu regeln. Natürlich hatten alle begeistert zugesagt – wer würde nicht so handeln, wenn es um einen Tag schulfrei ginge?

Dass es sich um eine Pflanzenausstellung handelte, hatte die gute Frau aber verschwiegen und jetzt war es leider schon zu spät. Die Mädchen waren alle sehr glücklich darüber – genau wie Yugi – aber der Rest der Klasse hätte viel lieber etwas anderes gemacht.

Joey nickte Tristan kurz und distanziert zu und beobachtete dann weiter die Leute. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, dann fand er es gar nicht so übel. Er fand Blumen schön… aber das würde er seinen Freunden sicher nicht auf die Nase binden. Er wollte schließlich nicht für alle Ewigkeit als Weichling gebrandmarkt sein. Und wie ein Kleinkind benehmen wollte er sich deswegen auch nicht.

„Ah, da ist ja schon die Kontaktperson. Wartet bitte hier, bis ich alles geregelt habe!" bat die Lehrerin nun und eilte zu einem älteren Mann, der aus einem Häuschen neben dem Eingang aufgetaucht war.

Joey erblickte ganz hinten, ein Stück von seinen Klassenkameraden entfernt, Seto Kaiba. Desinteressiert und ein bisschen missgelaunt starrte dieser die Lehrerin an, als wollte er ihr sagen: „Wie können sie es wagen, meine kostbare Zeit mit derartigem Unsinn zu verschwenden? Wenn ich Blumen sehen will, dann befehle ich meinem Gärtner, welche zu pflanzen!" _Typisch Kaiba_, dachte Joey, _für die kleinen, schönen Dinge des Lebens hat der in seinem kalten Herzen keinen Platz. _

„Komischer Kerl! Wäre er doch zu Hause geblieben, wenn es ihm nicht passt…" murmelte Joey, bevor er sich wieder von Kaiba abwandte. Er sah gerade, wie die Lehrerin mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wiederkam.

„Es kann losgehen! Bitte seht euch alles ganz genau an, wir wollen später im Unterricht darüber reden und die Veranstalter wollen eure Meinung hören! Vergesst nicht, dass wir die Ehre haben, alles umsonst genießen zu dürfen, " ermahnte sie und führte ihre Klasse durch das Eingangstor. „So, sind alle hier? Gut, dann dürft ihr jetzt alleine durch die Ausstellung laufen. Wir treffen uns um 14 Uhr am Ausgang wieder, bitte seid pünktlich. Und jetzt viel Spaß!" Die Mädchen rannten begeistert in kleinen Gruppen in alle Richtungen los, um das Gelände zu erkunden, während sich der Rest der Klasse nur langsam in Bewegung setzte.

Tea, Yugi, Tristan und Joey waren noch stehen geblieben und auch Kaiba stand noch am Eingang herum – in gebührendem Abstand zu den anderen, verstand sich. „Los, Yugi, wir sehen uns zuerst die Neuzüchtungen an!" Tea deutete auf einen Wegweiser, der nahe dem Eingang angebracht worden war. „Und Tristan kommt auch mit, sonst darf ich mir wieder von den Mädels anhören, dass er sie nicht in Ruhe lässt." Tristans Protest ignorierte sie einfach. Neuzüchtungen und Aktuelles, Lilien, Rosen… jede Menge Blumenarten waren aufgelistet und die Pfeile zeigten in beinahe jede Himmelsrichtung.

Yugi machte sich mit Tea und dem meckernden Tristan auf zu den Neuheiten. Niemand interessierte sich mehr für Joey… ja, in letzter Zeit war es ihm besonders aufgefallen. Seine Freunde grenzten ihn immer häufiger aus, wenn sie zusammen etwas unternahmen. Erst gestern hatten sie sich alle im Spieleladen von Yugis Großvater verabredet. Alle hatten riesigen Spaß, während sie ein neues Spiel ausprobierten, das kürzlich erschienen war. Nur Joey beachteten sie nicht und niemand bemerkte, als er irgendwann einfach den Laden verlassen hatte. Nicht einmal heute Morgen hatte einer seiner Freunde gefragt, wo er gestern gewesen war…

Er sah sich um. Nur noch Kaiba stand hier; die Lehrerin hatte sich längst in eine der vielen Richtungen bewegt und war verschwunden. Er sah Joey einen Augenblick lang an, wendete sich jedoch wieder ab und lief zielstrebig Richtung Nirgendwo.

_Selbst er lässt mich hier alleine stehen…_ Joey lachte kurz und vergaß den Gedanken wieder. „Was nun, Joey?" fragte er sich selbst. Er fühlte sich so ganz alleine nicht wohl hier und wäre am liebsten einfach gegangen, aber das hätte nur in Ärger resultiert. Ärger, den er im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Der Wegweiser fiel in sein Blickfeld. _Lilien_ las er… „Gut, auf zu den Lilien… oder so." Lilen waren seine Lieblingsblumen, wenn man es so ausdrücken konnte. So viele Blumen kannte er nicht beim Namen. Er wusste nur, dass sie allesamt etwas Magisches an sich hatten, das er mit bloßen Worten nicht zu beschreiben wusste.

Auf dem Weg zu den Lilien hatte er mehrfach das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich umdrehte, war dort nichts als ein leerer Weg. Klar, hier war es menschenleer. Niemand sonst befand sich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt hier.

_Irgendwie unheimlich_, dachte Joey, _mir ist noch keiner aus meiner Klasse begegnet._ „Ob die wirklich _alle_ in die anderen Richtungen gegangen sind?", fragte er sich laut, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Er lief durch einen Teil des Parks, der dicht mit Bäumen bepflanzt war. Ein schmaler, gepflasterter Weg führte durch das Wäldchen hindurch. Nur wenig Sonnenlicht drang durch die massiven Baumkronen. Gehörte dieses Stück wirklich noch zu der Ausstellung?

Zunehmend wurde Joey nervöser. Für seinen Geschmack lief er schon ziemlich lange. Bestimmt über eine halbe Stunde und es schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

„Merkwürdig… dieses Waldstück macht keinen besonders gepflegten Eindruck. Dabei sah doch am Eingang alles so schön hergerichtet aus," überlegte er und sah sich vorsichtig um. Die Pflasterung des Weges wurde immer schlechter, bis irgendwann nur noch ein schmuddeliger Trampelpfad vorhanden war und zwischen den eng aneinander stehenden Bäumen wucherte Unkraut. Joey blieb nicht stehen.

_Obwohl es wahrscheinlich besser für mich wäre… _Ein furchterregendes Geräusch – ein Rascheln? – drang aus den Tiefen der undurchdringlichen Baumreihen und Joey lief es eiskalt über den Rücken. „Was auch immer das war… es soll sich bloß nicht hier blicken lassen!" _Sonst sterbe ich wahrscheinlich vor Angst._

Obwohl er wusste, dass er besser umkehren sollte, konnte er nicht. Eine unbekannte Macht zog ihn an und er konnte sich nicht wehren. Wie ein Aphrodisiaka sickerte es in sein Bewusstsein und machte ihn benommen.

_Immer weiter, immer weiter. Geradeaus, einen Fuß vor den anderen… hör niemals auf zu laufen, oder… _

Er schüttelte sich. Hatte er gerade eine fremde Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört? Wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er auf Mariks Millenniumsmagie wetten. Aber der war ja gar nicht hier. Richtig? Und was hätte er davon, ihm unheimliche Worte in seine Gedanken zu pflanzen?

_Komm doch noch ein Stückchen weiter … nur ein bisschen … komm! Hör niemals auf zu laufen, oder du wirst es bereuen… lauf, lauf, lauf!_

Da war es wieder… aber woher kam es? Joey blickte hinter sich. Er war noch immer alleine. Niemand war da. Keiner.

_Rette dich, rette dich! Schneller… oder es wird zu spät sein …_

„Was!" Entsetzt blieb er stehen, doch die geheimnisvolle Stimme ermahnte ihn erneut zur Eile. Er gehorchte.

_Du hast keine Zeit mehr … renn, renn, renn!_

Und er rannte und rannte und rannte. Irgendwo raschelte es im Gesträuch. Seine Lungen begannen zu brennen, doch er rannte. Seine Muskeln taten weh, doch er rannte. Und rannte. Schritte. Hinten… _nicht umdrehen._ Niemals. _Schneller! _Schneller!

_Du musst es schaffen… du musst, musst, musst! _

Ja, er musste es schaffen. Was? Ganz egal. Er rannte und rannte und rannte auf sein Ziel zu und er musste es unbedingt schaffen. Und hinter ihm die Schritte.

_Du darfst nie, nie, nie aufhören zu rennen … oder es wird zu spät sein …_

Sein gesamter Körper war mit Schweiß benetzt; klitschnass; und er rannte … Sonnenlicht. Sie kam näher. Die unbekannte Bedrohung.

_Schneller, du schaffst es nicht mehr … schneller, schneller, schneller!_

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Er brach aus dem Wald hervor auf eine verlassene Straße und im gleichen Moment hörte er einen Schuss. Seine Wange schmerzte und jemand schrie. Etwas Feuchtes tropfte an seinem Kinn herunter. Er stolperte. Im Sturz sah er, wie sich jemand auf ihn zu bewegte. Nur braunes Haar konnte er erkennen, bevor noch ein Schuss fiel und er erschrocken halb herumfuhr und im gleichen Augenblick, als ihn ein scharfer, stechender Schmerz durchzuckte, diesen ihm so bekannten hellen Haarschopf erkannte.

Dann prallte er hart auf dem Asphalt auf und überschlug sich, bevor er sich gar nicht mehr bewegte. Ruhe, endlich Ruhe. Es war vorbei. Und dann schrie wieder jemand. Es war die gleiche Person wie schon zuvor, nahm er an.

Verschwommen erkannte er ein Gesicht über sich. War da jemand? Ja, aber es war nicht der Mann mit den hellen Haaren. Nein, es war die andere Person. Die mit den Braunen. Sie sagte etwas, doch die Worte schienen schwer wie Blei zu sein. Sie drangen kaum zu ihm vor.

„Hörst du mich?" Er wurde sanft gerüttelt. Alles in ihm schmerzte; gleich würde er zerreißen! Schmerzeslaute drangen aus seinem Mund und der andere ließ ihn wieder los. „Wer war das?" verlangte der mit dem braunen Haar zu wissen und zog dabei ein Gerät aus der Tasche. Er telefonierte.

Joeys Sicht wurde immer unklarer und seine Augen taten weh. Er schloss sie und es war eine Wohltat. Doch schon kurz darauf drehte sich alles in ihm und er musste sie wieder öffnen. Wieder sprach der andere und wieder sickerten die Worte nur langsam auf ihn ein. Eine Frage wurde ihm gestellt. „Sag mir, wer."

_Meint er den Mann mit den hellen Haaren?_ Er versuchte es, aber er konnte keinen einzigen Ton über die Lippen bringen. Er fühlte sich seltsam schwach und müde. Das Gesicht kam jetzt ganz nahe an ihn heran und er glaubte, etwas zu erkennen. _Seto Kaiba._

Mit den Sirenen des heraneilenden Krankenwagens schwand der Gedanke an die neben ihm kauernde Figur und sein Bewusstsein zerrann in ein tiefes, dunkles Schwarz.

O

_Hier riecht es widerlich… wo bin ich nur? _Sehr langsam gelang es Joey, seine Augen zu öffnen. Weiß. Sehr weiß sogar… verschwommen. Und dieser sterile Geruch …

„Ein Krankenhaus?" Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf. Er dröhnte. Den Versuch, sich aufzurichten, musste er unterbrechen. Mit einem Ächzen ließ er sich wieder komplett in die herrlich weichen Kissen sinken. Was war nur geschehen?

Schritte waren zu hören. Sie wurden lauter. _Klack, klack, klack. Stopp._ Jemand öffnete die Tür. Zwei Personen traten ein; Joey hörte sie leise reden. Eine der Stimmen kannte er.

Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden. Sie sahen ihn an. Besorgt und dann etwas überrascht. Joeys Sehvermögen kehrte nur langsam zurück, sodass er lediglich zwei schemenhafte Figuren erkennen konnte. Ein Mann in weißem Kittel – ein Arzt? Und der, dem die Stimme gehörte.

Der Mann, der vermutlich ein Arzt war, sprach jetzt mit vorsichtiger Stimme. „Sie sind aufgewacht, sehr schön. Wie fühlen Sie sich?" Wie fühlte er sich… _grauenvoll. Alles tut weh … warum bin ich überhaupt hier?_

„Besser, " log Joey. Er gab sein bestes, um auch so auszusehen. Er bezweifelte, dass es ihm gelang, doch der Arzt nickte erfreut. „Sie haben eine Menge durchgemacht. Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus. Morgen können sie zurück nach Hause entlassen werden." Nach Hause. Irgendetwas an dem Gedanken behagte Joey gar nicht, doch er konnte es nicht einordnen. Er nickte. „Danke." Der Arzt verließ den Raum wieder. Der Andere blieb stehen und schwieg, bis sich die Tür komplett geschlossen hatte. Dann kam er ein paar Schritte auf das Krankenbett zu, hielt aber eine gewisse Distanz. Trotzdem reichte das aus, um den verschwommenen Umriss seines Kopfes mit den vertrauten Zügen von Kaibas Gesicht zu füllen.

„Warum bin ich hier?" fragte Joey. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er wusste es nicht mehr. Seine Stimme war so schwach, dass er befürchtete, Kaiba habe ihn nicht verstanden, doch schon einen Augenblick später sah dieser ihn abschätzend an. „Du weißt es nicht?" Kopfschütteln. „Warum hast du dann behauptet, dass es dir besser geht?" In seiner Stimme lag kein Vorwurf. Vielleicht klang er ein kleines bisschen amüsiert, aber es konnte genauso gut Gleichgültigkeit sein.

Ja, warum? _Weil ich keine Last sein will. Weil ich keine Probleme verursachen will. Weil ich hier weg will_. „Weil ich mich tatsächlich besser fühle. Ich weiß nur nicht, was passiert ist. Das ist… alles." Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Innerlich lachte er sich selbst für diese Lüge aus. _Verdammt, das klang viel zu offensichtlich!_

Kaiba schwieg einen Augenblick lang. Dann entschloss er sich, Joey die Geschichte in aller Kürze zu berichten. „Du erinnerst dich sicher nicht daran. Wir waren mit der Klasse bei einer Ausstellung, als du angeschossen wurdest. Eine Kugel hat richtig getroffen, aber der Arzt meint, dass alles gut verheilt wäre." Entsetzt sah er Kaiba an. _Alles gut verheilt? Wie lange ist das denn her! _

Joeys Frage stand ihm offenbar wie Leuchtreklame ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Eine Woche," informierte ihn Kaiba ausdruckslos.

„Eine … ganze?" Joey war total perplex. Wie konnte das sein? Niemand, absolut_ niemand _konnte eine Woche am Stück schlafen. Kaiba nickte.

„Sie haben dich in einen künstlichen Schlaf gelegt, weil deine inneren Verletzungen ungestört heilen sollten und dir so die Schmerzen erspart blieben." Kaibas Blick wurde plötzlich emotionslos. „Da du jetzt wach bist, ist meine Aufgabe hier erledigt." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Ohne Joey anzusehen, fügte er hinzu: „Der Schütze war dein Vater." Damit verließ er den Raum noch bevor Joey die Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu sagen. Er sagte es dennoch.

„Danke." Nur die kühle, sterile Luft um ihn herum hörte, wie er das kleine Wort leise und behutsam flüsterte.

O

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Joey von einer Schwester geweckt, die ihm sagte, dass er nach der abschließenden Visite des Arztes nach Hause gehen dürfe. Er lächelte freundlich und bedankte sich und sie verschwand wieder. Bald darauf kam der Arzt, erledigte seine Aufgabe und entließ Joey mit dem Hinweis, dass er die Heilungsfortschritte der Wunden von seinem Hausarzt kontrollieren lassen solle. Dann war er wieder alleine.

„Dann mal los…" Unmotiviert suchte er seine Sachen zusammen. Viel hatte er scheinbar nicht dabei, aber eine Sache kam ihm merkwürdig vor. Er war sich absolut sicher, das rote Seidenhemd, das ordentlich im Wandschrank aufgehängt worden war, noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben.Da er aber ansonsten nur noch seine Hose und seine Schuhe finden konnte, blieb Joey keine andere Wahl, als das Hemd anzuziehen. Es schien eine Nummer oder auch zwei zu groß zu sein.

Als er das Krankenhaus schließlich verließ, fiel ihm ein, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wie er nach Hause kommen sollte. Er hätte die Krankenschwester fragen können oder die Dame, die hinter dem Empfangstisch gesessen hatte, aber zurückgehen wollte er nicht noch einmal. Er wollte in erster Linie von hier verschwinden. Frustriert schob er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und kickte einen Stein aus dem Weg. Er sah sich um.

„Kaiba, du miese Ratte, wieso musstest du ausgerechnet das Krankenhaus aussuchen, das am weitesten von meiner Wohnung entfernt liegt?" Irgendeinen Haken musste Kaibas selbstloser Einsatz doch haben. Joey hatte sich bereits gewundert, dass alles so unspektakulär verlief. Doch dann zog Joey erstaunt seine Hand wieder aus der Tasche. Zwischen seinen Fingern hielt er einen Geldschein. _Daran_ konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht erinnern. Es war vermutlich mehr als ausreichend Geld für ein Taxi bis zum Mond. _Kaiba, du Idiot…_

O

Joey hatte sich ein Taxi genommen. Jetzt stand er vor seiner Wohnungstür und starrte sie ratlos an. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Nichts Äußerliches. Den Schlüssel hielt er fest umklammert in seiner Tasche. Was hatte Kaiba noch gesagt? Er versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu erinnern, aber alles, was ihm dazu einfiel, war ein angenehmes Gefühl. _Sicherheit_ war die dumpfe Empfindung, die in seinem Hinterkopf umherirrte, aber kein Ziel fand.

„Was soll's, wenn ich hier weiter stehen bleibe, finde ich es nie heraus," meinte Joey schließlich zu sich selbst und zog den Schlüssel hervor. So, wie er es schon sehr oft getan hatte, schloss er die Tür des Mehrfamilienhauses auf und erklomm die wenigen Treppenabsätze zur Wohnung mit einem eingeübten, monotonen Rhythmus. Vor der hölzernen Tür hielt er an.

Er wusste nicht, auf was er wartete und als sich nach zwei Minuten noch immer nichts verändert hatte, schob er den Wohnungsschlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete die Tür. Es war nicht abgeschlossen.

Als er die Wohnung betrat, fiel ihm sofort der ungewöhnliche Geruch auf. Es roch nach _nichts_. Jemand hatte gelüftet und den Gestank des Verfalls verjagt, der jahrelang die Räume vergiftet hatte. Das musste aber auch bedeuten, dass…

„Vater? Bist du hier?" Vorsichtig tastete er sich zur Küche vor. Sein Vater würde ihn mehr als nur umbringen, weil er so lange nicht zu Hause gewesen war.

Auf dem schmutzigen Küchentisch lag eine Notiz. Eine Telefonnummer.

„Die kenne ich nicht… sieht aus wie eine Handynummer." Joey faltete das Papier und schob es in seine Tasche. Vielleicht brauchte er die Nummer irgendwann einmal.

Er ging weiter in Richtung Wohnzimmer und als er seinen Vater auch dort nicht finden konnte, beschloss er, sich schlafen zu legen. Heute war ein anstrengender Tag für ihn gewesen. Er hatte noch Zeit genug, die Situation später am Tag in ihrem vollen Ausmaß zu begreifen. Er plante, Yugi und die anderen anzurufen. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag.

O

Als Joey wieder aufwachte, schien blutrotes Licht durch sein Fenster. Entweder ging die Welt gerade in einer lodernden Feuersbrunst unter oder er hatte bis zum Sonnenuntergang geschlafen. Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker ließ ihn erstere hochinteressante Interpretation des roten Sonnenlichts verwerfen. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und richtete sich langsam in seinem Bett auf. „Yugi… anrufen…"

Er grummelte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo das Telefon stand. Als er Yugis Nummer gewählt hatte, klingelte es zwar, aber es nahm niemand das Gespräch an. Enttäuscht legte Joey auf. Als er Tristans Nummer wählen wollte, fiel ihm wieder der Zettel ein, den er eingesteckt hatte. Wenn er schon einmal hier war, könnte er genau so gut auch diese Nummer ausprobieren. Er wählte.

_Tuuuut… tuuuut… tuu_ – „Hallo?" Es war Kaibas Stimme.

Joey war total perplex und brachte keinen Ton heraus. _Hätte ich mir doch denken müssen…_

„Wheeler, hör zu, wen du nur anrufst, um meine kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden, dann rate ich dir, dass du das in Zukunft bleiben lässt." Kaiba klang gestresst.

„Nein, äh… warum weißt du, dass ich anrufe?" _Auf die Antwort bin ich echt gespannt._

In seinen Gedanken sah Joey Bilder von versteckten Überwachungskameras, die ihn verstohlen und ein wenig panisch in die Ecken und Winkel der Küche lugen ließen, aber Kaiba besänftigte seine Paranoia glücklicherweise schnell mit einer Antwort. „Weil das hier meine Privatnummer ist und niemand sonst, der sie kennt, sich mit einem albernen Schweigen meldet." Bei Kaiba klang es, als wäre es die normalste Sache der Welt: _Joey, das ist meine Privatnummer. Du hast meine Privatnummer, Joey. Ich habe dir, Joey, meine Privatnummer gegeben._ Der Gedanke drohte, Joey wahnsinnig zu machen. Ohne erpresserische Mittel und ganz besonders ausgeklügelte Vorgehensweisen an Kaibas Telefonnummer zu kommen, erschien ihm ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Kaiba… warum… habe ich diese Telefonnummer?" Die Frage schien Kaiba für einen Moment zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann lachte er.

„Ruf mich nie wieder an, außer es ist ein Notfall."

„… wie du meinst. Aber…" Joey wusste nicht genau, wie er fragen sollte. _Kaiba, du hast mir gestern etwas gesagt, aber ich habe es vergessen._ Das klänge schlicht und ergreifend dumm. Andererseits musste Kaiba genau das von ihm denken, also konnte Joey es genauso gut versuchen. „Was hast du mir gestern im Krankenhaus gesagt? Über meinen Vater, glaube ich…" Kein spöttisches Gelächter.

„Dass er dich beinahe wie ein Stück Vieh abgeschlachtet hätte?" Joey schluckte. Ein zusammenhangsloser Erinnerungsfetzen bahnte sich den Weg in seine Gedanken, aber er zeigte nicht seinen Vater mit einer Pistole in der Hand. Er sah Kaibas Gesicht, das ganz nah über ihm schwebte und ihm besorgt entgegenblickte.

„Und was passiert jetzt mit ihm? Wo ist er?" Eigentlich konnte Joey es sich denken, aber er wollte es aus Kaibas Mund hören, damit es real wurde.

„Im Gefängnis natürlich, Untersuchungshaft. Der Termin für seine Verhandlung steht noch nicht fest. Sie warten auf deine Aussage. Und jetzt störe mich nicht weiter." Er hatte aufgelegt. Sein Vater… hieß das, dass er endlich frei sein würde? Sein Vater hatte ihn nie besonders schlecht behandelt, aber genauso wenig hatte er ihn besonders gut behandelt. Mehr als nur einmal hatte Joey an den Kopf geworfen bekommen, dass er der größte Fehler sei, den sein Vater je begangen habe.

Joey beschloss, es noch einmal bei Yugi zu versuchen und danach irgendetwas Essbares aufzutreiben. Als er den Hörer abheben wollte, klingelte das Telefon.

„Hallo? Mit wem spreche ich? - Ja, der bin ich - Was? - Wie ist… oh - Ja, kein Problem. Danke für Ihren Anruf."

An diesem Abend entschied Joey, ohne Abendessen ins Bett zu gehen.

O

Joey war von einer wunderbaren Wärme umgeben. Sie schmiegte sich eng an seinen ganzen Körper. Er fühlte sich rundum wohl und geborgen. Im Hintergrund erklang eine leise Glocke. Sie schlug einmal, zweimal, dreimal… Joey öffnete die Augen. Es war hell geworden und irgendein durchgedrehter Vollidiot klingelte an seiner Wohnungstür Sturm.

Missmutig schleppte er sich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Gestern hatte er völlig vergessen, abzusperren. Vor ihm stand ein aufgeregter Yugi, der gerade noch einmal auf die Klingeltaste drücken wollte.

„Ah, gut, da bist du ja, Joey!" Freudestrahlend wartete Yugi auf eine Reaktion und Joey hätte ihm am liebsten mit Gewalt dieses Lächeln aus dem Gesicht gewischt._ Elender Frühaufsteher…_

„Yugi… was ist? Ich habe so schön geschlafen… ich hoffe, es ist wichtig." Yugi nickte.

„Schnell, zieh deine Schuhe an. Ich lade dich ein. Wie ich dich kenne, hast du heute noch nichts gegessen und hast riesigen Hunger!"

Joey sah ihn verwirrt an. Manchmal konnte Yugi so wahnsinnig schnell sprechen, dass es eine ganze Weile dauerte, bis einem klar wurde, was er überhaupt gesagt hatte. Als er nach einem kurzen Schweigen widerwillig nach seinen Schuhen griff, fiel ihm auf, dass er immer noch das rote Seidenhemd trug, das im Krankenhaus in seinem Schrank gehangen hatte. _Ich habe_ darin_ geschlafen… _

Kopfschüttelnd zog er seine Schuhe an und folgte dann Yugi aus dem Gebäude. Widerstand wäre ohnehin zwecklos gewesen und die Aussicht auf etwas Essbares war einfach zu verlockend, um ihr nicht nachzugehen. „Wo gehen wir hin?", wollte er wissen.

„Na wir haben uns jetzt so lange nicht gesehen, da dachte ich, wir unternehmen mal was zusammen! Und da du immer Hunger hast…" Jetzt, da Yugi es sagte, wurde auch ihm bewusst, dass er seine Freunde seit dem Zwischenfall kein einziges Mal gesehen hatte. Aber das interessierte ihn jetzt gar nicht mehr.

Yugi führte ihn in ein Cafe in der Nähe des Stadtparks. Dort frühstückten sie und er berichtete Joey, was während seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt alles passiert war. Ausnahmslos unwichtige Peripherie – bis auf eines, das Yugi nur am Rande erwähnte.

„… und Kaiba hat sich seitdem aufgeführt wie dein Babysitter. Na ja, wir haben es immer gewusst, er ist eben ein komischer Kerl." Yugi blickte von seinem Kakao auf und sah Joey abschätzend an. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Du siehst so abwesend aus…"

Es stimmte, Joey hatte wirklich nicht zugehört. Zumindest nicht bis zu dem Moment, als Kaibas Name fiel. Der Klang dieses Wortes war wie Strom durch seinen Körper gezuckt und nun rasten seine Gedanken. Er musste mehr wissen. Kaiba war ganz und gar nicht der Typ, der sich zu anderer Leute Kindermädchen abgab. Der hatte schließlich seine Angestellten für solche Aufgaben und interessierte sich zudem nicht für Einzelschicksale. Besonders nicht für das von Joey Wheeler. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Tut mir Leid, ich war in Gedanken. Wie hast du das gerade über Kaiba gemeint?" Gespannt beugte er sich etwas nach vorne, um Yugi besser verstehen zu können, doch dieser sah ihn ob Joeys plötzlichen Interesses an der sonst so verhassten Person zunächst nur verständnislos an. Joey hob ungeduldig die Augenbrauen und sah seinen Freund auffordernd an. _Sprich endlich, du Wicht…_

„Na, ich habe gesagt, dass er wie dein Babysitter war. Tag und Nacht hat er Wache geschoben und keinen von uns zu dir gelassen. Er hat nur gesagt ‚alles in Ordnung' und uns dann wieder weggeschickt. Ich finde es unmöglich, wie er-"

„Warte mal! Hast du gerade Tag und Nacht gesagt?" Verwundert sah Joey seinen redseligen kleinen Freund an und wartete auf eine Erklärung. Als keine kam, fragte er: „Na ja, wie meinst du das denn? Gibt es nicht so was wie geregelte Besuchszeiten? Und überhaupt! Was denkt der sich?"

„Du kennst doch Kaiba, der kann mit Geld alles kaufen", entgegnete Yugi trocken. „Das erklärt zwar nicht, warum er das getan hat, aber ich fürchte, wenn du es wissen willst, musst du ihn selber fragen."

„Du hast wohl Recht," bemerkte Joey und seine Fantasie spielte unendlich viele Antwortmodelle gleichzeitig ab. Nur Wenige waren rationaler Natur; die Meisten waren wilde Spekulationen und einige beinhalteten Unaussprechliches. Dass er erneut durch geistige Abwesenheit glänzte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als er durch einen zurückhaltenden Tritt gegen sein Schienbein abrupt in die Realität zurückgebracht wurde. Yugi lächelte ein wenig angespannt und schlug dann – vermutlich nicht zum ersten Mal – vor: „Lass uns noch zu mir gehen, mein Opa hat die neuen Karten reinbekommen!" Das ließ sich Joey nicht zweimal sagen. Neue Karten waren immer eine gute Sache._ Ablenkung ist wirklich genau das, was ich brauche… richtig?_

Träge stand Joey auf, nachdem Yugi bereits zur Kasse gespurtet war, um die Rechnung zu begleichen. Danach verließen Sie das Café und machten sich auf den Weg zum Spieleladen von Yugis Großvater. Während des gesamten Weges redete Yugi ununterbrochen auf Joey ein, schien aber nicht zu bemerken, dass ihm zum wiederholten Male keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde, weil sein Gesprächspartner zu sehr mit seinen eigenen pulsierenden Gedanken beschäftigt war, als dass er hätte zuhören können.

Beinahe den ganzen Nachmittag verbrachten sie damit, die neuen Karten durchzusehen, sich Kombinationen und Strategien mit ihnen auszudenken und schließlich, nachdem sie alle Karten durchhatten, vor dem Fernseher. Jetzt, da Joey nicht mehr mit Duel Monsters beschäftigt war, begannen seine Gedanken absurde, schwachsinnige, total bescheuerte, aber irgendwie auch wundervolle Wege einzuschlagen. Der Fernseher berieselte ihn mit dem Soapgewäsch, das Yugi unbedingt sehen wollte, und schickte ihn auf einen irren Trip in die Welt der Fantasie.

Er saß in einem riesigen Garten. Nein… kein Garten… das war ein Park! Ja, er kannte den Park. Er hatte früher sehr viel Zeit dort verbracht. Als Kind hatte er die vielen Bäume geliebt und zahllose Nachmittage in ihrem Schatten gelegen. Doch das war schon lange nicht mehr so. Irgendwann hatte er eine Hand voll schräger Typen kennen gelernt und von da an seine Zeit damit verschwendet, anderen Leuten Ärger zu bereiten.

Das Rauschen der Blätter wirkte wie ein zartes, unendliches Schlaflied. Joeys Augenlieder wurden mit jeder Strophe der lieblichen Sinfonie schwerer und fielen schließlich sanft zu. Er schlief nicht; er lauschte dem gefühlvollen Konzert, das die Natur nur für ihn gab. Ganz weit weg und auch ganz nah – überall waren die Stimmen von Menschen zu hören. Das beruhigende Klanggemenge ließ Joey dösen. Er genoss die frische, klare Luft und hörte ab und zu locker den Gesprächen der Passanten zu.

Ein paar kichernde Mädchen liefen an ihm vorbei. Eine von ihnen erzählte von ihrem neuesten Schwarm und wie gut sie ihn fand. Joey war nie verliebt gewesen. Er hatte nie verstanden, was an Mädchen so toll sein sollte. Er hatte es nie jemandem gesagt, aber ihm persönlich wäre jemand, der ihn vollkommen verstünde und mit dem er alles ohne Probleme unternehmen könnte, viel lieber gewesen als jemand, der die ganze Zeit über zickig oder launisch war und dem man jeden noch so komplizierten Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen sollte. Er wünschte sich jemanden unkomplizierten, jemanden wie sich selbst.

Plötzlich hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. Als er die Augen öffnen wollte, um nachzusehen, ob es wirklich die vermutete Person war, begann die Erde zu beben. Joey versuchte sich festzuhalten, doch unter ihm tat sich der Boden auf und er fiel. Verzweifelt wollte er um Hilfe schreien, aber jemand hielt ihm von hinten den Mund zu. Egal, wie sehr er sich auch wand, die unbekannte Person ließ ihn nicht los. Sein schier endloser Sturz in die Tiefe endete abrupt, als er auf etwas weichem landete. Die Hand, die ihn bis jetzt zum Schweigen gezwungen hatte, war verschwunden.

„Wo bin ich hier?" Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er sich in Schwindel erregender Höhe befand. War er nicht gerade hunderte von Metern gefallen? Unter sich sah er winzig kleine Punkte, die geschäftig umherwuselten. Seine Finger fühlten etwas weiches, feuchtes und dann dämmerte es ihm._ Er saß auf einer Wolke._

„Willkommen im Himmel, mein Engel." Da war sie wieder! Das war die gleiche Person, deren Stimme Joey auch im Park vernommen hatte! Blitzschnell fuhr er herum und da stand er: groß, lauernd und wundervoll. Sein anmutiger Blick, sein seidig glänzendes Haar, sein perfekter Körper. Joey wollte ihm sagen, dass _er_ der wahre Engel war, doch er kam nicht dazu. Die Wolke gab nach und er sackte in ihr ein. Stück für Stück rutschte er immer tiefer, bis seine Beine in der Luft hingen. Wie konnte er auch glauben, dass die Wolke ihn halten könne?

„Geht das jetzt wieder los? Wohin ich wohl diesmal falle…", sagte Joey mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemandem, doch der Engel antwortete: „Hab keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht wieder gehen lassen." Sanfte Arme umfingen ihn und trugen ihn nach oben. Sie stiegen immer höher hinauf und Joey fühlte nichts als Glück, weil er bei dem Engel sein konnte. _Seinem _Engel. Dann traf ihn etwas am Kopf.

Ein genervter Yugi kam in Joeys Blickfeld. Als ein Kissen auf seinen Kopf zurauschte, konnte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig wegducken. „Mann, Yugi, hast du sie noch alle? Was soll das?", brüllte er und richtete sich schnell auf. Yugi hielt inne. „Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du wachst nie mehr auf. Mann, wenn du erstmal schläfst…" Er legte das Kissen weg und wartete Joeys Reaktion ab. Die bestand darin, das Zimmer schläfrig nach der nächsten Uhr abzusuchen.

„Was? So spät schon? Yugi..! Wie lange habe ich hier gelegen und geschlafen?" Yugi sah ihn verärgert an. „Woher soll ich das wissen, Joey? Ich dachte, du siehst dir mit mir gemeinsam meine Lieblingsserie an, aber als ich dich ansprechen wollte, hast du nur wirres Zeug geredet. Hast wohl was geträumt."

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. _Der Traum…_ „Yugi, tut mir Leid, aber ich muss weg, hab was Dringendes zu erledigen! Wir sehen uns, Kumpel!", rief er und eilte aus dem Haus. Auf der Straße blieb er kurz stehen und sah sich um. Niemand war ihm gefolgt. Nur die warme Luft des ausklingenden Tages umfing ihn. Trotzdem beeilte er sich, Abstand vom Spieleladen zu bekommen. Er wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass ihn jemand bei seinem Vorhaben beobachtete.

Nachdem Joey dachte, weit genug entfernt zu sein, blieb er stehen und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Mann, ich weiß gar nicht, in welche Richtung ich laufen muss!" Frustriert lehnte er sich gegen die Telefonzelle, in deren Nähe er angehalten hatte, und steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Denk nach, Joey, wie kriegst du raus, wo…" Da war es wieder. Dieses kleine Stück Papier, das gestern auf dem Küchentisch gelegen hatte. Schnell schlüpfte er in die verglaste Kabine und durchwühlte seine Taschen nach Kleingeld; triumphierend wählte er die Nummer.

O

Wie es ihm gelungen war, war ihm schleierhaft. Tatsache war, dass er sich jede Minute hier im Park mit ihm treffen würde. Nicht in irgendeinem Park, sondern in dem aus seinem Traum. Irgendwie hoffte er wohl, dass ihm das weiterhelfen würde, denn er wusste gar nicht, warum er ihn überhaupt sehen wollte.

„Was sag ich dem nur, wenn er da ist? Wenn er überhaupt kommt… nein, er klang nicht so, als würde er mich damit nur abwimmeln. Er hat's mir wirklich versprochen." Joey setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Ein paar Minuten hatte er unschlüssig am Parkeingang gestanden und wäre fast schon wieder umgekehrt, aber das fand er dann doch ungerecht. Wenn er schon, wie er es selbst formuliert hatte, seine „allzu kostbare Zeit" mit Joey verschwendete, dann sollte er die Freundlichkeit besitzen, wenigstens zu dem Treffen zu erscheinen. Weglaufen konnte er dann ja immer noch. Joey lachte.

„Ach, was soll's, wenn mir gar nichts einfällt, frage ich eben nach meinem Vater... hehe… oh Mann, er wird mich noch mehr hassen, wenn ich nur mit so was komme. Hätte ich auch am Telefon machen können! Ob er es schon gehört hat? Was mache ich nur…" Er atmete tief durch und schüttelte dann mit einem Lächeln seine Sorgen ab. „Ach, kein Stress, das wird schon!"

Er ging noch ein Stück und setzte sich dann. Das Rascheln des Windes in den Blättern und die vielen Stimmen der Menschen um ihn herum schufen die gleiche besänftigende Atmosphäre wie in seinem Traum. Selbst in der Abenddämmerung besuchten noch viele Leute diesen Ort. Nur für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und entspannte sich. Nach kurzer Zeit fühlte er sich ziemlich müde und er hätte einschlafen können, wäre da nicht plötzlich diese vertraute Stimme gewesen.

„Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wir sind da: am Ende des Kapitels. Ich kann leider nicht so schnell weitermachen, weil ich zwei Wochen nicht zu Hause bin, aber ich bemühe mich um eine schnelle Fortsetzung.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch bis hierhin gefallen. Ich weiß, ich drücke mich manchmal ziemlich bescheuert aus, aber ich lerne dazu.

Hinterlasst doch einen Kommentar, wenn ihr konstruktive Kritik habt oder mir sonstiges sagen wollt und vergesst nicht: unbegründete Kritik ist keine Kritik.


End file.
